Chaotic: The Shadows Of Mellenadark
by Storyteller222
Summary: When a new player named Chaotic Master defeats Tom and new creatures show up on Perim what does it mean? Co op with a Ficion Press Author. No longer continued, read ReWritten version.
1. Chapter 1: New player, New rival

_**AN: Two stories n one day? Hope you people enjoy it and this story is special because it is a co op with an author from Fiction Press.**_

_**Chaotic: The Shadows Of Mellnadark**_

_**Chapter 1: New player, New rival, New Creatures.**_

A young man named Tom Majors was sitting with his friends in an interdimensional world known as Chaotic. Where players of the world's best trading card game can transform into their own creatures and battle in reality. To the real world, it's just a regular card game where people can upload their cards and battle with them online. However, when a player receives a code through the Chaotic online mail system, they think that when they enter it in their Chaotic Scanner they will get an Ultra-Rare card that no one else has, but really, it takes their game to a whole new level of fun.

Tom and his friends watched a player walk up to their table

He had blue eyes, brown hair, a heavy blue jacket, grey shirt, blue jeans and black shoes

He asks "Are you MajorTom?"

Tom introduces himself and others to the player

Sarah asks "Who are you?"

"I'm Chandler Ritter, it is nice to meet you all" Answers the Player

"Are you new to Chaotic?" Asked Kaz

"I got my Code 2 weeks ago, anyway Tom I saw you battle in the dromes nice one" sad Chandler

"Speaking of battles, so Tom who are you fighting for your match next week?" Asked Sarah.

"Hang on, I'm checking." Said Tom as he checked is Scanner that scheduled all their matches. "Ok let's see here, it's some kid named Chaotic Master."

After hearing this, Sarah wished she had never asked. Peyton spit out his soda, Kaz almost choked on his fries, Chandler almost fell out of his seat. They all stared at Tom with shocked looks.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Asked Tom.

"_The _Chaotic Master?" Replied Kaz.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Sarah.

"Uh, no why?" Tom asked with a concerned look. "Is he good?"

"GOOD?" They all shouted.

"He beat four of the seven codemasters!" Yelled Sarah

"And I've heard he's got creatures no one's ever seen before!" Shouted Kaz

"He has beaten anyone he battles against!" Exclaimed Chandler

"Yeah! He's got this blue dude that can disappear in the light" Said Peyton. He then conshielded himself with his arms. "He also got this old dude that can fly! And this guy that's super strong! This other he-."

"Peyton, calm down." Tom cut him off. "He can't be that good."

"Did you even listen to the fact that he beat _four _of the _seven _codemasters? Sarah Snapped.

Tom then showed some nervous signs in his eyes. "Yikes. That is good."

"Tom you gotta have a crazy strategy if you even want a fifteen percent chance of beating him!" Said Peyton.

"Do you guys really think we should be talking about strategy when Krystella and Klay are watching us? Tom said as he turned his head towards another table in the port court. The group noticed they turned their heads quickly towards each other. They obviously were listening in on their conversation.

"Why don't we talk about this later guys." Said Tom as he left the table and started walking off.

"Tom! Where are you going?" Asked Kaz.

"I'm porting to Perim!" Replied Tom. "I promised Maxxor I'd test this new Mugic for him in battle."

"Tom wait!" Called Kaz as he ran up to him. "This player is no laughing matter, he's one of the toughest Chaotic players ever!"

"So am I Kaz, don't worry I'll put up a decent fight against him." Replied Tom as he stepped on one of the transport circles in the Transport Center in Chaotic, a part of Chaotic that can transport you to the world of Perim, a place that has the lives of the creatures of Chaotic. Players are allowed to transport there and scan any Creature, Battlegear, Mugic, or Location. Tom then pushed a button on his scanner and transported to Kiru City: The capital of the Overworld.

One week later, it was time for the match between Major Tom and Chaotic Master.

"So Thomas." Asked Peyton in a mocking tone. "You ready to take on Chaotic Master?"

"Don't worry guys! I've worked out my entire strategy and a backup plan, so there is no need to worry!" Replied Tom as he made his way into the Imthor drone. Tom locked his scanner in place as he watched Chaotic Master walk in but to his surprise it was Chandler.

"Hello Tom." He said.

Tom surprised asks "Chandler your Chaotic Master?"

Chandler nods "Yup that is me. So Tom ready to get a major defeat?"

"Don't count on it." Tom shot back as they built their armies. When they finished, Tom then saw the creatures that Chandler had. Without a doubt he never saw them before. Tom also noticed that Chandler had no Mugic on his board.

"Why didn't you put any Mugic?" Tom asked.

Chandler shrugs. "I work best without it" He said.

"CHAOTIC MASTER, YOU WILL BE THE ATTACKER. ACTIVATE YOUR LOCATION RANDOMIZER" Instructed the Chaotic voice. (AN: I don't really know who that voice is, who knows maybe it's the codemaster but I don't know, so I'm calling him the Chaotic , since his voice is big, robotic, and booming he will be in all caps)

Chris then spun his Randomizer. "THE NEXT LOCATION: LIGHT'S HAVEN. CHOOSE YOUR ATTACKING CREATURE AND TARGET CREATURE"

"Xanker attacks Maxxor!" Chandler declared.

Tom and Chandler then touched their cards on the screen, and became creatures.

"You'd best be prepared Chris. I've been working on my strategy all week." Said Tom in a perfect voice of Maxxor

"Sure, but Xanker knows Light's Haven like the back of his hands!" Chandler shot back in a deeper voice that is similar to his.

Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Payton were surprised on how much Xanker looked like Chandler

Xanker had pale skin, chest nut brown colored hair, light blue colored skin tight catsuite and was wearing armor that was covering his chest and shoulder

Chandler exclaims "Lets get Chaotic"

A second later, Maxxor found himself in Light's Haven. It was a very strange place compared to Perim. The location was a castle like structure and the only color was white.

Almost 10 seconds after looking at the scenery, Tom was then hit by a two spheres of energy.

"Finding you was easy, I just looked through the mirror." Said Chandler.

Tom showed no hesitation as he fired a huge Flame Orb right at Chandler. As the smoke cleared, to Tom's dismay, Chandler disappeared and launched an energy attack right at Tom, knocking 20 energy off him. Tom tried firing Lavalanches in Chandler's path but Xanker had good reflexes as he dogged each and every one of them responding with an energy attack every time.

Back in the Port Court, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton were watching the match in horror.

"Major T's in major trouble!" Yelled Peyton.

"That Xanker creature is stealthier than I expected." Said Kaz.

"At this rate, Tom will lose his Maxxor without even landing a hit on Chandler!" Sarah stated.

Tom knew he had to do something before all his energy was depleted. Tom then decided to use his Mugic.

"Song of Resurgence!" Yelled Tom as the Mugic started playing.

Chandler responded immediately. He took out a mirror and said "Twilight Mirror" in a flash the Mugic went into the mirror and he then said "Dark Reflection" the mirror rised up and in a Mugic like fashion went over to Tom and coded Tom's Maxxor, thus ending the match.

Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Payton were shocked. Tom asks "H-how did you stop my Mugic from healing me and code me?"

Chandler Smirked and explained. "I just used the Mirror of Twilight, a powerful mirror that can give you a good or bad reflection, when I used it on your Mugic it was absorbed into the mirror and it's Dark reflection was released back at you causing you to lose 30 energy rather gain 30 energy got that".

"WHAT?" Tom and his friends all yelled.

"I didn't even know that something like even existed!" Panicked Kaz.

'What's he going to do now?' Thought Sarah.

"You better get ready for more" Said Chandler. "Because that was just one thing in my bag of tricks, so I predict this match will be over in no time." Chandler then started laughing

Tom had no idea what to do, he was in a bad situation. He was trapped.

_**AN: Oh cliffhanger this should be interesting also if you have any creature ideas PM me and it might be accepted, any Storyteller signing off**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Battlegear Fight

_**AN: Here is chapter 2 I hope you people enjoy it and this story is still special because it is a co op with an author from Fiction Press.**_

_**Chapter 2: A Battlegear battle and a new creature?**_

Tom stood there thinking about what his next move was going to be. Obviously he couldn't defeat that Xanker creature at the moment. So he decided to attack one of his supporting creatures.

"MAJORTOM. IT IS YOUR ATTACK. ACTIVATE YOUR LOCATION RANDOMIZER." Instructed the Chaotic voice.

Tom then spun his Randomizer, and to his thanks, it stopped on Glacier Plains.

"Tangath Toborn attacks, Alexander Geroniks!" Tom shouted as they both touched their cards and became creatures.

"Please." Chandler asked in an old but very wise voice. "Call him Dr. Gero."

Dr. Gero was a 61 year old man, with sand brown hair, beard, and olive green eyes, he was wearing a snow white lab coat, dark green scrub, black jeans and green shoes

"Whatever. Let's get Chaotic!" Shouted Tom.

In Glacier Plains, Tom summoned his Viledriver he equipped to Tangath Toborn. Although Tangath Toborn had no idea how to use it, Kaz had taught Tom every trick used when Kaz used Ulmar with it in the Drones.

To Tom's dismay, he then saw a big green and red biplane headed straight for him. Tom knew that had to be Chandler. He started launching endless fire and energy blasts from his Viledriver, but Chandler had dodged each of them with superb flying skills.

"You're going to need a lot more skill than that if you want to land a hit on me!" Chandler stated.

"Maybe so, but that plane can't fly forever!" Tom shot back.

"You're right. It can't and it won't!" Chandler replied. "Rapid-Bot transformation!"

To Tom and his friends' horror, the plane started transforming. Its thrusters rotated 90 degrees so they became legs, and the wings rotated as well. The biplane transformed into a giant robot could now fight face to face with the Viledriver.

Meanwhile...

In the Underworld of Perim. A creature named Takinom was flying through. She had been ordered by her ruler, Chaor, had told her to search through the underworld to find any spies that were from the Overworld, the Danians and the Mipedians. This had been an easy task due to her experience as a seeker. She spotted what looked like M'arrillian Coral Fighters attacking a Underworlder, she acted fast by using many fire attacks and drove the Coral Fighters back to the Deep Mines. She then went to check on the Underworlder but was surprised, the Underworlder had wings like she did, but not the same size, he was wearing a purple catsuite like armor with a red jewel in the center of the chest plate and he had tan skin like a human and had a helmet that had two yellow horns sticking out with a red visor covering his eyes and he a purple tail with a dark grey colored blade.

Takinom said. "I haven't seen this creature before, I better report to back to Chaor"

She took the 'Underworlder' back with her to Underworld city.

Meanwhile back at the drome match...

Tom and Chandler had been fighting with their vehicles for fifteen minutes now. Both their vehicles had been taking damaged but it didn't stop them until Tom finally snapped.

"You want to see skill? I'll show you skill!" He yelled.

Tom then used the Viledriver to start running towards Chandler. Chandler had been shooting rockets like there was no tomorrow, but Tom was dedicated. He then jumped out of the Viledriver.

"Coil Crush!" He yelled as his arm extended and shot through the center of the chest plate of the Rapid Bot. He grabbed Chandler and threw him to a few meters away. This gave Tom plenty of time to destroy the Robot with fire and earth attacks.

"Not so tough without your Robot huh?" He said.

Chandler then started running the other way of Tom's attacks.

"Yes! Without that crazy plain robot that old man is useless!" Exclaimed Peyton.

"I don't think so look at Chandler's face." Said Sarah.

Chandler didn't look afraid. He just kept running with a brave look on his face.

"He seems to know what he's doing. Check out that creature's wisdom!" Said Sarah.

"500?" Said Kaz. "This is bad, he's probably leading him into a trap!"

"You're not getting away from me!" Tom shouted as he fired Flame Orb after Flame Orb. But Chandler kept dodging each of them. Then finally, he stopped.

"Give up yet?" Asked Tom.

"Okay...You win." Chandler replied.

Tom then charged towards Chandler launching a Viperlash. Unexpectedly, Chandler jumped, and Tom then ran right off the edge of a cliff!

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. As he fell, he then saw Chandler falling with him.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" He laughed. "I hate to leave you falling, but I can fly, you can't!"

Tom watched as Chandler activated Dr. Gero's rocket shoes and like a rocket he flied back up, leaving Tom to be coded.

The next thing Tom knew, he was back in the drone with Chandler. Tom growled. His friends were right. He was one of the best Chaotic players ever. And now it was Chandler's attack. Tom was going to use every last bit of strength he had in order to come close to beating him.

Meanwhile back in the Underworld...

Chaor was in a rage. Ever since the failure of the last mission, which they had been very close to winning, he has been more brutal than ever. He has been so angry the last couple of days even Agitos were a little nervous standing next to him. Right now he was yelling at Khybon who had not delivered a piece of battlegear on time.

"What do you mean it's not finished?" Chaor yelled through a communication stone. (A/N: remember the stone Intress used to speak with Maxxor in the episode: "Raznus Returns and Son of the Spiritlands")

"It's almost near completion Chaor, I just need tomorrow to finis-"

"Finish it now!" Chaor cut him off. "Skip your meals! Skip sleep! FINISH IT NOW!" Chaor shouted so loud Agitos backed away a few feet.

"Y-yes, master Chaor!" Khybon said, with fear in his voice. He then turned off the stone.

"Chaor!" Yelled a soldier coming in.

"What is it?" Asked Chaor.

"It's Takinom. She wishes to speak with you."

Chaor grunted. "Bring her in."

Takinom then stepped into the room with a fascinated expression on his face.

"This better be good news Takinom." Chaor said with anger in his voice.

"Better than that Chaor! I have a found a new creature" She then signaled someone to come in.

Chaor was confused a new creature? He could hardly believe that there was a new creature whose tribe is he apart of.

"WELL BRING HIM OVER HERE?" He yelled.

The Underworlder knelled before Chaor and said "My name is Alister Blades, how may I be of service to you Lord Chaor?"

Chaor asked "How good of a fighter are you?"

"Come to the training room. I'll show you." Alister replied calmly.

They went to the training room where Chaor and Alister faced each other.

Chaor used a fire attack, but Alister dodged and responded with a blast of Dark Energy that hit Chaor dead on

Chaor got to his feet and grumbled "You are good a fighter Alister, tell me where did you come from."

Alister then start explaining his story

Chaor smiled an evil smile and thought. 'With this new warrior at my side I can rule all of Perim! And Maxxor won't know about it until it's too late!' He was going to have another chance to take over the Overworld, and this time, he wasn't going to blow it.

_**AN: Oh another cliffhanger this is getting interesting more by the chapter also if you have any creature ideas PM me and it might be accepted, anyway this is Storyteller signing off**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Overworlder vs Demon Lord

_**AN: Here is chapter 3 I hope you people enjoy it and this story is still special because it is a co op with an author from Fiction Press. But before I start the story I have got an annoying review from an author stating that I stole this story from someone on deviantART I didn't steal anything from anyone. Let's move on to the story **_

_**Chapter 3: Overworlder Vs. Demon Lord, Alister's Explanation**_

Intress walked through the forest of life and found what looked like a human, he looked hurt. She realized that this human was different than the ones she has seen before and says "I better report back to Maxxor" with that said she takes the 'human' back with her to Kiru City.

Meanwhile back to the battle...

"CHAOTICMASTER, IT IS YOUR ATTACK." instructed the Chaotic voice. Chandler did what he was told.

"THE NEXT LOCATION, TEMPLE OF THE DEAD."

"Zombis attacks Blazier!" Chandler shouted. Tom and Chandler touched their cards and became creatures.

Zombis had dark skin a blood red catsuit, claws for hands, a skull in the center of his chest, a long lizard like tail and a crown that looked like it was from the Aztecs

"You'd best be prepared for destruction." Chandler mocked. "Zombis knows this place like the back of his claws!"

Tom just stood there and growled. The next thing Tom knew he was in some sort of Aztec pyrimad. He summoned his Mowercycle and started rampaging through the walls with it.

'_This is perfect!' _He thought. '_I'll just rampage through this place until it collapses on him!'_

Tom was suddenly struck by a black and red skull. It startled him, and knocked him off the bike.

"I heard all the racket." Chandler said. "Zombis is almost as stealthy as Xanker, so I got here in no time."

Tom's response was a massive vine snare that Chandler easily dodged.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Chandler asked. "Bone Spear!" Red Bone Shaped streaks of energy shot out of Chandler's hand and hit Tom dead on. Knocking 15 energy off him. That only caused Tom to get even more frustrated and angry.

"What the heck?" Shouted Peyton. "There's like _a clone _of that Xanker dude on his team? That like, doubles Tom's chances of losing!"

"I've watched his matches." Said Kaz. "But I've never seen him use him before.

"It would be a simple cause to obliterate your entire team with just this creature." Chandler said. "I'm going to show you the power of all my creatures! Right here, right now."

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Tom shot back.

"With this!" Chandler stated. Suddenly a purple colored crystal appeared and plunged into Chandler. And he took on a new appearance.

Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah all gasped. Chandler's Zombis now was a four armed creature that had legs like a t-rex, he had very sharp claws for hands, his face looked like a demonic Aztec-like beast mask, his body colors were blood red and black, his tail now had razor sharp spikes which are made of bones and to top it all of he was the same size as Blazvatan.

He let out roar that was so loud it knocked five energy off of Blazier

"I could slaughter you now with this form but that would take away the fun won't it?" He laughed. "Now watch, for this match will be taken in a whole new direction! CYCLE DISCHORDMENT!" he shouted. A bright light suddenly engulfed the whole location, causing Tom to shield his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was back in the drone.

"I don't get it!" Tom shouted. "What did that accomplish?"

Chandler smirked. "Look at the board in front of you." Tom gasped once again. All of the creatures were scattered all over the board. All of Chandler's creatures were next to Tom's.

"What the heck did he do to the board?" Yelled Peyton.

"Didn't you hear him?" Asked Sarah. "Chandler wants to show Tom what all of his creatures can do!"

"You can choose any of my creatures to attack now." Chandler stated. "Don't worry you have a 0.01% chance of beating me." He then laughed.

Meanwhile... in the Underworld

Alister starts explaining "My name is Alister Blades and I am half demon, my friends and I are fighting against an evil being named Mellnadark, we have been fighting him for a long, it almost seems like forever, we were recently fighting him for control of the Warp Center, my ship was damaged, me and my allies tried to escape but we were shot at when we were going to warp. We had to abanded ship and we went into the escape pods, I crash landed here that is when I saw those crustacean like creatures and I was chased here by them until Takinom helped me."

Chaor listened with a mix of Interest and Fascination he asked "Do you think your allies are here as well?"

Alister answered "I think so but the escape pods might have landed in more other places than I did."

Chaor Thought 'If his allies are as strong as he is, I could crush the other tribes in no time'

Chaor orders "Takinom gather an expedition team and go get Ulmar we need to start looking for Alister's allies"

Takinom says "As you command Lord Chaor"

'With these new warriors at my disposal I will rule Perim and no one not even Maxxor will be able to stop me' thought Chaor with an evil smile.

_**AN: Oh yet another cliffhanger this is getting interesting more by the chapter also I still request that if you have any creature ideas PM me and it still might be accepted, anyway this is Storyteller signing off**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Battle

_**AN: Here is chapter 4 I hope you people enjoy it and this story is still special because it is a co op with an author from Fiction Press. Let's move on to the fourth chapter**_

_**Chapter 4: Girl Battle Overworlder vs. Demon Princess, Chaor's Search**_

"Intress attacks Princess Claw!" Tom shouted. Tom and Chandler touched their cards, and became creatures.

Princess Claw has the appearance of a 25 year old pale skinned woman that has long black hair, red eyes and was wearing a black female biker suit with a necklace

The location was Kiru City and this time, Tom found Chandler first and attacked him with a flash kick. Which just barely hit Chandler and knocked 5 energy off of him.

"Nice job finding me first, but say hello to my Battlegear!" Chandler shouted in a lustrous female voice. He then summoned his Battlegear, which appeared to be a Scepter.

"This is the Claw Scepter!" Chris gloated. "This is the thing that really spices Princess Claw up!" Chandler shouted as he shot a blast from the Scepter which hit Intress dead on, and knocked 20 energy off her.

"You really think I'm gonna lose to that thing?" Tom shouted. "RIPTIDE!" He yelled, which washed Chandler/Princess Claw's Scepter away. Tom used this moment to his advantage and used his Diamond of Vlaric to use rock wave and destroy the Claw Scepter.

"Not so tough without your Battlegear HUH?" The exact moment when Tom said "Battlegear", another Scepter appeared in Chandler's hands.

"Another one?" Yelled Kaz.

"She has more Scepters than a Mid Evil Fair!" Peyton shouted.

"When Princess Claw holds the Claw Scepter it's special. She can bring it back no matter how many times it's destroyed!" Chandler shouted as he took another blast at Tom. Coding him.

Meanwhile... in the Underworld

Chaor had then set up an expedition team consisting of himself, Takinom, Ulmar, Swassa, Narfall, and Alister to find the rest of his allies they have been traveling the Underworld in a Dreadtred for 5 hours until Ulmar noticed something on the a radar.

"Chaor! I think you should look at this!" He asked as he watched a radar, Chaor came and looked at the radar. The radar showed the lights resembling the movement.

"What? We have movement stop the Dreadtred" Chaor ordered.

The Dreadtred came to a halt Chaor, and his expedition team exited it

Chaor and his expedition team then spot a huge flying creature that looks like a relative of Dractyl, with a green body, 4 large bat-like wings, a large sharp beak filled with deadly looking teeth, a pair of horns on the back of his head.

Chaor asks "Rokan? What are you doing here?"

Rokan says "Get off my territory"

With that being said Rokan started to attack the expedition team

Chaor orders "Takinom, Alister take to the skies, Swassa and Narfall, shoot him down."

As he commanded Alister and Takinom took to the skies, and Swassa and Narfall started shooting at Rokan

It wasn't an easy task because Rokan is faster than Gespadan, even Alister and Takinom where have trouble shooting at the four winged beast.

"I think it is time for a speed boost" Alister declared

He took out what looked like a crystal necklace, Alister put it on and he transformed his wings became green and bird like even had feathers, his catsuit became a green colored bird styled samurai armor.

He drew out his sword and he charged at Rokan, and things had change for Alister had become faster than him.

Alister appear right in front of him and said "Tweet, tweet"

He then took out what looked like a giant fan and shouted "DRAGON TWISTER!"

After used it, a giant green colored tornado attacked Rokan and he was shot down.

Alister flew down and transformed back to his previous form, Chaor and the Underworlders were a mix of surprise, shock and fascination

Ulmar broke the silence by saying "Alister what is that thing you used, is it some form of battlegear?"

"Actually Ulmar this is the feather Necklace of Airzel" Alister start of before explaining "You see Airzel is a power being in my world he is one of the lords of the elements, he has the power of wind, I journeyed to his temple and trained under him, he gave me his Necklace" Alister pointed to the Necklace and continued "With this my speed and wind abilities increase when ever I put it on"

Everyone had different thoughts on their minds

Ulmar 'What an impressive device if I can get it I could make copies of it and make lord Chaor be pleased'

Chaor 'If I give that Battlegear to Ulmar and have him make copies of it I will be able to defeat Maxxor and the other tribes'

Takinom 'What a fascinating story make Alister can give me the Necklace's secrets'

_**AN: Well that is the end of this chapter I hope you liked this chapter I hope you didn't find the ending to be bland **__**I am still requesting that if you have any creature ideas PM me and it still might be accepted, anyway this is Storyteller signing off**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Well this story just doesn't work anymore, and needs to be rewritten. Hello everyone Storyteller222 here, just to say that this story needs work. I am going to continue this story so don't worry people. So please wait and expect a rewritten of version of this story soon. This is Storyteller222 signing off, also I am still accepting creature ideas.


End file.
